


Cover for A Cure for Boredom

by hechicera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechicera/pseuds/hechicera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of Victorian-style fanfic covers destined for a Holmes & Watson miniature roombox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for A Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma Grant (emmagrant01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cure For Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335385) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



[ ](http://imgur.com/hNj6wqg)


End file.
